WTF does that mean?
by icensoredyou
Summary: Just about all of these terms I found in Naruto Fanfiction. This is for people who have ever wondered WTF that meant. Disclaimer: this passage was taken from Wikipedia, I no own.


Canon 

_Canon_ (derived from the term's usage in the Christian religion and popularized in this context by the Baker Street Irregulars) refers to the "official" source material upon which fan fiction can be based. In recent years, some fandoms have engaged in lengthy debate over what is or is not "canon", usually due to multiple writers in various media creating contradictory source material, such as in metaseries like _Doctor Who_ or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Fans have varying levels of faith in the potentially "canonical" nature of novels based on films or television series, or novelizations of films and television episodes, which are generally not written by the person who wrote the script on which they're based, the creator, or even a member of the main writing staff.

It is important to note that something that is regarded as "canon" is regarded as verifiable fact in the given fandom. Details as complex as the laws of physics in a given story universe or as minute as how a character's name is meant to be spelled can be referred to as "canon" details, so long as they are specifically shown or otherwise directly revealed in the source material; this includes character behavior as well, though debate over what can or cannot be considered "canon behavior" is often a bone of contention in any given fandom. On occasion, authors (such as Joss Whedon[1 or JK Rowling[2) also expand on what is shown in the original story in other media, especially personal websites or blogs. Generally comments on the nature of a story or character directly from the creator are considered statements of "canon".

Canon may be static or changing, depending on the source material. A television show that is still on the air, for example, is a more fluid canon because the show itself is incomplete. Often, a piece of fanfiction is speculative about "future canon", more often than not negated by what actually happens in future episodes, books or chapters of the series. Many fans refer to this as "being jossed", referring to Joss Whedon's penchant for plot twists.

In short, something that is "canon" is an idea promoted by the original work (for example, the Will/Elizabeth relationship in Pirates of the Caribbean).

Disclaimer 

On most fanfiction boards, authors are required to put a disclaimer at the beginning of their story, stating which of the characters and settings used belong to them and which characters belong to somebody else. For example all Harry Potter fanfiction must have a disclaimer stating that all the characters used belong to J K Rowling, unless there are any Original Characters in the story.

Hiatus 

The term "on hiatus" is often used by authors who have lost interest in a story and won't be continuing it for a while. Though the story will probably be continued in time, this warning discourages some readers from even looking at the story, for the simple fact that it will be a while before the author updates. During this time, it is very likely that they will forget what happened in the story and will have reread the entirety.

Fandom 

_Main article: __fandom_

In fanfiction communities, especially online, generally _fandom_ refers to people who enjoy a specific story or game and actively interact with others who share the same love for the media, or rather, a group (however scattered) of such individuals; the term is thus similar in linguistic construct and usage to words such as _kingdom_. The term in the fan fiction community is often used with possessive pronouns, similar to how one would refer to one's country or religion, reflecting some fans' passionate devotion and personal attachment to certain fandoms; however, many fans who claim to belong to a given fandom might be only slightly more than casually interested.

The term _fandom_ also sees occasional use in reference to not just the fans of a story, but the story's canon as well, often in the playful context of inside jokes, in phrases such as "My fandom has ninja ballerinas". This usage is commonly seen in the context of avatar construction or online forum "signature" constructions, and often extends slightly beyond the fan fiction portion of a fandom to more general areas of fandom.

Though now used in the aforementioned contexts amongst readers and writers of fan fiction, the term "fandom" itself actually pre-dates the modern usage of the term "fan fiction"; the Oxford English Dictionary traces the term's existence as far back as 1903.

A more rarely-used synonym for _fandom_ in modern times is _fen_, a playful faux-pluralization of _fan_ that mimics the plural form of _man_ (which is _men_).

Fanon 

_Main article: __Fanon (fiction)_

_Fanon_ refers to invented (non-canon or not verified as being canon) facts or situations, especially those which are used frequently in fan fiction so as to become seen by many as an extended part of the canon. An example of a common fanon concept would be Draco Malfoy from the _Harry Potter_ series having a fondness for leather pants; something frequently seen in fan fiction about him even though in the books, films and games, he has neither worn nor stated a liking for leather pants.

It can also sometimes refer to a fact or term from canon which is often adopted by the fandom and subsequently repeated in fan fiction at a frequency not seen in canon; for example, Dr. Robert Chase from _House_ was referred to as a "wombat" in only one episode for being Australian, but the fact is played on constantly in _House_ fan fiction. Sometimes, too, something that may even seem relatively plausible in a given canon but never does appear in canon may be created and subsequently adopted by the larger fandom; for instance, Xander Harris, from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, often calls his friend Willow Rosenberg 'Wills' in fanfiction, but never once on the series; and so on. In this particular context, it can be also seen as a form of meme within the fandom, as often many writers and fans adopt the same fanon, often within a relatively short time frame. This same thing happened on That '70s Show. In fanon, Hyde refers to Jackie Burkhart as "Jacks".

One of the usual purposes of fanon is to fill in perceived contradictions or gaps in the canon, answer (or ask) questions that the source material either will not or cannot address, or simply hasn't addressed before. Prime examples include the first names of Uhura and Sulu in the classic Star Trek, which were "fanon" long before official adoption. Other examples include the speculation that Frohike, a relatively minor character on _The X-Files_, being a Vietnam War veteran; fans of the character then use this fanon as a way to explore and explain the character's profound disillusionment with the United States government. In fandoms based off children's cartoons - particularly older ones - fanon often darkens the universe considerably, adding consequences to the often over-the-top cartoon violence and drawbacks of the heroes' ability to suit the now-adult readers of the fiction.

So common is fanon, that a complete list of even the most common fanon concepts from so much as a single highly popular fandom would be difficult to compile and impossible to reference here with any sort of brevity, though discussions of fanon can be found on many fansites and forums across the Internet.

Original fiction 

The opposite of fan fiction. Refers to wholly original works of fiction, for example, not based on any preexisting stories that were written by another author (though some accept stories based loosely upon mythology or folklore to be original fiction as well, and such works are rarely referred to as fan fiction, even when highly derivative of the original mythology, such as _Hercules: The Legendary Journeys_), especially those which involve purely fictional characters, although some do make an exception for historical fiction featuring figures such as George Washington or Alexander the Great, calling it original fiction as well.

Smushing 

"Smushing" refers to the practice of combining the names of the two characters being paired romantically, creating a new term to indicate that specific pairing, usually to make it easier and faster to type it out or simply for humorous or aesthetic reasons. For example, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ shippers refer to the _Spike_/_Buffy_ pairing as _Spuffy_, while _Stargate Atlantis_ slashers combined the names _McKay_ and _Sheppard_ into _McShep_. Another particularly clever smush is _Sparrington_, or Jack Sparrow and Commodore Norrington in Pirates of the Caribbean. One other example is _Frerard_, meaning Frank Iero/Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance.

The practice of "smushing" can occur in any fandom, but it is far more common in some than in others. It is generally more popular in fandoms which include many young, female writers, such as teen-oriented dramas like _Buffy_ or animated series like Inu-Yasha. However, there are exceptions - series that might not be expected to have a large female fanbase or use "smushing". Examples include the _Stargate_ television series, originally a science fiction action/comedy/drama series aimed at an adult audience.

Of late this practice has become common in tabloid articles and entertainment news show features about romantic pairings in the real world. Well-known examples include "Bennifer" for Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez and "Brangelina" for Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

Acronyms 

Due to the popularity of fan fiction online, many terms exist as acronyms, or have a popular acronymic variation. These are listed below.

AN or A/N 

Stands for _author's note_ or _authors' note_. Included more frequently in fan fiction than in original fiction. In fan fiction, "ANs" are usually in commentary before and/or after a part of a fan fiction, frequently in each chapter; when used at the beginning of a chapter, they usually include a disclaimer stating that the fan author does not own the original story (and giving the correct, appropriate copyright and/or trademark information) and does not intend to profit from writing the fan fiction story. Some authors also include "ANs" in parentheses somewhere in the body of the story, though this is generally frowned upon.

AU/AR 

_Main article: __Alternative universe (fan fiction)_

**AU** stands for "Alternate Universe". **AR** stands for **Alternate Reality**. There is almost no perceived difference between AU and AR in fanfiction, and the terms are used interchangeably.

An **AU/AR** story is one that makes major changes to the canonical storyline or premise, such as killing off a major character, changing characters' motives or alliances, annulling major events or changing the setting, for example taking the adolescent characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender and placing them in high school, even though there is no high school setting in the Canon.

Another kind of "Alternate Universe" story is when the change is something that would be extremely unlikely to happen in canon, or is contradicted by new canon information that was not released when the story was first written. For example, a fan fiction story set before season seven of _Buffy_ that featured the defeat of The First Evil (which was the "Big Bad" for that season) would have been made _AU_ by default. This sort of alternate universe should not be confused with the concepts of parallel universes, alternate dimensions, and/or evil twins, though such concepts may also be used in "AU" works as well.

AU/ARs can sometimes be written as acts of protest, or make up a very large portion of a given fandom. For example, despite LucasArts's controversial decision to declare Revan a lightside male, fanfiction for Knights of the Old Republic has a nearly 3-to-1 ratio of female Revan to male. To continue the point, a very common jumping-off point for an AU fanfiction is negating the death of a popular character or the arrival of an unpopular one.

BDSM 

An overlapping abbreviation of Bondage and Discipline (BD), Dominance and Submission (DS), Sadism and Masochism (SM).

BP 

Stands for Blood Play with non-Vampire characters.

D/s 

Stands for Domination/submission.

H/C 

Stands for Hurt to Comfort. One of the character is suffering (emotionally or physically) and another character comforts him or her. For instance, in the Harry Potter fanfiction universe, Hermione is often beaten or raped and Draco is there to make it all better.

IC 

**IC** is an acronym which stands for _In-Character_, and refers to the behavior of (usually canon) characters which seems logical given what is known about them and their previous behavior in canon (see: OOC later in this article). Most fan fiction authors keep the existing characters' behavior IC, unless a behavioral change is the whole point (see Alternate universe.)

M and F 

M stands for Male. F stands for Female. The letters can be used repeatedly and in various combinations in summaries to inform the reader of Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, and group sex.

MST 

_Main article: __MSTing_

**MST**s, also known as MSTings and sometimes called MiSTings, are commentaries on fan fiction stories, written in the style of the television show _Mystery Science Theater 3000_ (_MST3K_). In _MST3K_, a man and some homemade robots trapped on a spaceship watch bad movies and make humorous comments about them. For written MSTings, bad fan fiction is used.

Generally speaking, MSTers follow a code of conduct, though some places such as and Project A.F.T.E.R. have MSTings which clearly violate these "rules." One of the least respected rules is that MSTing authors should always gain consent from the author(s) of the fanfics that they are MSTing.

Although MSTings originated as _MST3K_ fanfics, some people have used the MSTing format with an original cast or the cast of the canon the original fan fiction is based on, instead of the _MST3K_ characters.

It should be noted that among other archives, has banned the posting of MSTs, commonly citing that they include writing that is not the work of the author of the MST.

Another term synonymous with MSTing is called "sporking" (verb: to spork; adjective: sporked), which was popularised by the LiveJournal community, Deleterius and Mary Sues

N/C 

Stands for Non-Consensual sexual intercourses, aka rape. This is also commonly referred to as "non-con."

OC 

_Main article: __Original character_

Stands for _Original Character_, e.g. a character created by the author of the fan fiction, as opposed to one already existing in canon. The term (especially in acronym form) is also frequently used by members of the fan fiction community to refer to their characters in original fiction (for instance: "I have an OC who learns sorcery in a short story I wrote yesterday."). OMC is an original male character, and OFC is an original female character, though most people just use the general OC label. The term OFC has also gained some use in internet jargon among fans not as an Original Female Character, but an original _feature_ character, which is a term indicating that the character is one from an already established series, but somehow changed, but placed in the same setting and events as the established character. An example of this would be a version of Harry Potter who would have become a cyborg, but still gone through the events of the first six Harry Potter novels, with only the differences in actions and reactions taken by the cybernetic Harry, as opposed to the canon version. This sometimes counts as making the entire fiction into an AU simply because of the change to one of the main characters, which generally causes entire portions if not the entire established continuity to be drastically altered. The Original Feature Character term has been utilized primarily in internet roleplaying games, or other RPG settings. However it can be applied to the world of fanfiction as well.

OneShot 

Is a term for a story that only consist of one chapter. _TwoShot_ is a similar term for a story that consists of two chapters.

OOC 

Stands for _Out of Character_. The acronym form of the term should not be confused with the version from the online role-playing community, in which the same acronym is often used to denote comments made that are made to be read outside of the context of the game's story (such as notes about when a player will next be available). Its usage in fan fiction is different, and closer to the original literary meaning of the term _Out of character_, referring only to the behavior of (usually canon) characters in the story itself regarding whether or not they seem "in-character" (see: IC, above). Much of the fan fiction that includes characters being OOC does so unintentionally, but it is sometimes done intentionally as well, often as a form of humor or to post a "What if...?", such as in AU fiction. Such stories are tolerated or even enjoyed by many and considered annoying by many others. For this reason, many fan fiction authors who deliberately write the characters to be OOC mention the term in summaries of or introductions to such stories, as a form of warning. OOC is commonly used as an insult in reviews, as criticism for poor writing.

OTP 

Stands for _One True Pairing_ and is used in relations to Shipping (fandom)

OT3 

Stands for _One True 3-some_ and is used in relations to Shipping (fandom). This is a variation of OTP.

OTVB 

Stands for _One True Village Bicycle_ and is used in relations to Shipping (fandom). This is also a variation of OTP

PoV 

Stands for _Point of View_ and tells from whose point the story is writen.

PWP 

Stands for _Porn Without Plot_ or more commonly now _Plot? What Plot?_, and is used to indicate or imply that a fan fiction story contains little or no original story but instead acts merely as a vessel for pornographic scenes. It can also be an indication that the story is simply a story without a set plot line, and may contain little or no pornographic material at all. Some authors ironically call it sometimes "Porn WITH Plot", saying that the two ideas were not incompatible.

R&R 

Stands for _Read and Review_ can also be written as _r&r_ or _rr_. Is meant as an encouragement for the reader to read the story and review it afterwards.

RPF 

_Main article: __Real person fiction_

Stands for Real person fiction, **RPF** is fiction written about real people such as actors, politicians, athletes and musicians. For instance, fictional stories in which a person meets their favorite singer or actor, or in which a relationship occurs between two celebrities, are popular types of "RPF" stories. Due to the nature of the stories - being about real people as opposed to fictional characters - there are some people who disagree on whether or not RPF is genuine 'fan fiction'; most RPF does seem to be written by fans, but some believe true 'fan fiction' requires a fictional canon. Additionally, historical fiction featuring famous historical figures is not generally considered to be (or at least, referred to as) RPF fan fiction, despite featuring real people as characters. Most major fan fiction archives have a moratorium on RPF, usually citing legal concerns or a definition of 'fan fiction' that requires a fictional source for its canon.

Possibly the first modern RPF was written by Charlotte Brontë and her siblings, who beginning in 1826 created a lengthy series of novels, poems and short stories based on the imagined adventures of the Duke of Wellington and his two sons, Arthur and Charles.

S/H 

Stands for Sexual Harassment, a form of N/C that does not go 'all the way'.

SI 

_Main article: __Author character_

Stands for _Self-insert_ or _Self-insertion_. It refers to an author writing him- or herself into their story. The resulting "character" is usually referred to as a _self-insert_ in the fan fiction community. The term is often closely associated with _Mary Sue_, but does not actually exclusively apply to the kinds of characters typically labeled a Mary Sue.

It is a common mistake to confuse the terms 'Mary Sue' and 'self-insert', especially since generally Mary Sues are seen as being the kind of person the author wishes they could be and often _are_ a form of idealized self-insertion (especially in cases in which the character is revealed to have a secret relationship to one or more canon characters, such as being a long-lost relative), but the two terms do have two distinct meanings.

SoloF or SoloM 

This means Masturbation with either Female or Male characters.

TWT 

Stands for _Time line? What Time line?_ and is used when the author of a fanfiction has no particular time line in which the story takes place. This is a variation of the term 'PWP' and as been adopted in many fandoms

UST 

Stands for Unresolved Sexual Tension. Generally in a story where there is a bad boy and a good girl or good boy, or vice versa: Draco/Hermione or Draco/Harry (Harry Potter), Tristan/Rory (Gilmore Girls), Derek/Casey (Life with Derek) etc...

WAFF 

Stands for "Warm And Fuzzy Feeling", applied to stories which are intended to invoke those feelings in the reader.

WDNNSP 

Stands for _We don't need no stinking plot_, a more 'intense' PWP.

Subgenres Subgenres based on relationship to canon Alt 

Fan fictions that are alternative versions of canon are often referred to as Alt- stories. For example, an Alt-HBP story in Harry Potter fan fiction would be a different version of book six (Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince -- HBP). These do not necessarily relate to the real plot in any way. Many of these stories were written before the actual book etc. came out, if the canon story is a series. For example, if an author wrote a fan fiction detailing the events of Harry Potter's sixth year at school before the release of Half Blood Prince, then the story would still be considered an Alt-HBP fic. These stories are very popular with authors who don't like a plot element in canon, or who think the story would have been better if it had turned out a different way in canon. If the fan fiction was written after the canon story came out, then it is considered Alternate Universe as well as an alternative story. However, if it was written before the canon story came out, then it is considered a Pre- story, such as Pre-HBP.

Crossover 

_Main article: __Fictional crossover_

Another fan fiction subgenre is the _crossover story_, in which either characters from one story exist in (or are transported to) another pre-existing story's world, or more commonly, characters from two or more stories interact. An example would be the human refugee fleet led by the _Battlestar Galactica_ finding and entering the territory of _Star Trek_'s United Federation of Planets, or the characters from the television series _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ solving crimes in the _Harry Potter_ universe. While the crossover genre is extremely popular amongst fan fiction writers, it does sometimes occur in canon works – examples of this include the episode of _The X-Files_ which featured Richard Belzer as his _Homicide: Life on the Street_ character John Munch, and the fact that John Munch later began to appear as a main character in _Law and Order: SVU_. It is from the term's usage in reference to canon works that it came to be used in reference to fan fiction crossovers as well. Another popular crossover is Sonic and Mario.

Movieverse 

Movieverse refers to movies based on original works of fiction such as _Harry Potter_ or _The Lord of the Rings_. Many people try to steer clear of this form of fan fiction because it generally reveals that the author either does not know much about the books or TV shows or has only seen the movies. Some movieverse fanfictions, however, are written when an author wants to explore a scene either added to the movie or changed from the way it is in the book. Not all fics labelled movieverse indicate the writer's lack of knowledge about the books, but many who write movieverse are unaware of the contents of the books, especially in _The Lord of the Rings_.

Pastiche 

Fan fiction also exists in the form of independent, fan-produced pastiches and parodies of established works, including fan-produced film and video. The first such parody was 1978's _Hardware Wars_. One of the best known is _Troops_, a parody of the reality television show _Cops_, depicting _Star Wars_ Imperial stormtroopers on patrol.

_Sherlock Holmes_, the Cthulhu Mythos and several of Edgar Rice Burroughs' fantasy series have fan fiction pastiche communities. This tradition comes from the establishment of literary societies, dating back to the 1930s and 1940s. These societies attracted both professional and fan writers. They practice a semi-professional level of publication of fan fiction of a specifically sophisticated literary nature, both in print quality and community expectations. _Star Trek_ fans quickly developed a pastiche community around the _Kraith_ series, which began appearing in fanzines in 1967 and had about thirty contributors. Probably the best-known example of such a community as of 2006 would be the followers of Marion Zimmer Bradley's _Darkover_ series.

Uberfic 

_Main article: __Uberfic_

Uberfic is a kind of alternative universe fan fiction in which characters or events are portrayed closely to original canon but in a different time period, often featuring the ancestors, descendants or reincarnations of canon characters. The term originated in Xena: Warrior Princess fandom.

Virtual seasons 

The virtual season is usually a collaborative effort to produce a compilation of fan stories or scripts portraying episodes of an entire season for a television program – usually one that has been cancelled or is no longer producing new episodes. Often, these writers will elect members of their group to be the imaginary producers, head writers, editors, and other traditional roles to aid in the coordination of the virtual season's material, direction, and continuity. Every effort is made to reproduce and carry on the details of the program as professionally as possible. The first virtual season was for the TV series _Millennium_, which was cancelled in 1999 six months short of its millennial climax, so a _Virtual Season 4_ completed the storyline for fans and started a trend in the process. _Voyager Virtual Season Project_ ran for 2 years, starting in 2001 and ending in 2003, extending Voyager's story an extra two years and into yet another "Lost in Space" adventure. The most dedicated of these virtual season teams sometimes produce fan films like _Star Trek, New Voyages_.

Subgenres based on character relationships Acid Pairing 

Generally done in humour and parody fanfiction, these pairings take two (possibly more) characters that, under normal logic, would never be romantically involved. These pairings range from just plain odd to paraphilia (i.e. Harry Potter and Dobby the House Elf). Also called a Crack Pairing, the name comes from the assumption that anyone who believes that these characters love each other must be taking psychoactive drugs. These pairings can be present in anything from AU fiction to crossovers, and are generally never taken seriously.

Alternate pairing and "shipping" 

_Main article: __Shipping (fandom)_

In fan fiction communities, _pairing_ refers exclusively to romantic or erotic involvement; never to mere friendship or team involvement. An _alternate pairing_ story centers on a relationship between characters who are not involved nor seen as involved in canon. Many fandoms have set "canon" pairings based on strong hints in the original story, though fandoms tend refer to pairings as "canon pairings" more often when characters have actually had a stated attraction or involvement (kissing, confessions of feelings, sexual relations, etc.) in canon. A canon containing many changing relationships (such as _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Desperate Housewives_, or any number of soap operas) is more apt to generate fan fiction with alternate pairings. Fans often refer to a pairing as a "ship" (short for "relationship") and people who are in favor of two particular characters pairing up are referred to as "shippers."

Lemon and Lime 

Explicit sex stories in general, especially in _anime_ fan fiction, are known as lemon, a term which comes from a Japanese slang term meaning "sexy" that itself derives from an early pornographic cartoon series called _Cream Lemon_. The term lime denotes a story that has sexual themes but is not necessarily explicit. "Lemon" stories without much plot other than sex are also referred to as _smutfics_ or as PWPs ("Porn Without Plot" or "Plot? What Plot?"). These terms are also sometimes used to describe original amateur fiction that is published online.

Slash and het 

Slash fiction is, depending on one's preferred definition: a subgenre of romance fan fiction which exclusively deals in homosexual or male homosexual relationships; a subgenre of Alternate Pairing that addresses a relationship between characters of the same gender, especially males; or the same thing as an Alternate Pairing. The expression comes from the late 1970s, when the "/" symbol began to be used to designate a romantic relationship between _Star Trek_ characters, especially between James T. Kirk and Spock. In the _Star Trek_ fandom, 'slash' still currently tends to refer to any non-canon ship (including heterosexual ones), although in most other fandoms, the meaning has morphed into referring specifically to same-sex or even, frequently, to exclusively male same-sex pairings.

Stories with male homosexual pairings are the most common. Lesbian relationships are often referred to as "femslash" or "femmeslash" to distinguish them from the male/male pairing stories, though some fans prefer to use the term "Saffic" (a portmanteau of "Sapphic" and "fiction"). Fans of Japanese manga or anime tend to use the Japanese terms relating to the subgenres, referring to male homosexual pairings as _yaoi_ or _shōnen-ai_ and lesbian pairings as _yuri_ or _shōjo-ai_. The former term for each typically represents the more sexually explicit stories, while the latter generally represents more romance-centered stories, though they are occasionally used interchangeably.

"Het" is the opposite of "slash" (by most of the term's definitions), classifying a romance and/or sexually explicit story which has as its main focus a heterosexual relationship.

Other subgenres Real person fiction 

_See "RPF", above._

Challenge(s) 

Challenges are usually set within Fanfiction communities (such as by authors which focus on a central idea or challenge. Generally there are a set of rules to focus on or simply an idea.

Crack!fic 

A form of fanfiction in which characters are put in very random, nonsensical situations, and most often are all OOC. _See "OOC", above._ Its name, derived from the drug, uses the irrationality from the high as an example of what to expect in the piece. Such stories are often written and posted to the internet on the spur of the moment, and are usually laced with in-jokes amusing only the writer and a small circle of the writer's friends. Also known as a _sugarfic_, probably from the author's notes that the story was written on a "sugar high".

"Crack!fic" should not be confused with "crack" being used as prefix (e.g. "crackpairing"). When used in this sense, the story may not be nonsensical or written with "OOC" characters at all, rather, it indicates that what is described with "crack" is not a commonly accepted or perhaps even thought-of element by fanfiction authors. Of course, what constitutes, for example, a "crackpairing" could possibly change given time.

Fluff 

A genre in which the story is devoid of angst and takes on a mood of light-hearted romance.

Flusty 

**This article does not cite any ****references or sources**  
Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. (help, get involved!)  
Unverifiable material may be challenged and removed.  
This article has been tagged since **May 2007**.

An American slang term used most commonly in the 'fanfiction' communities to describe a story or 'fanfic' which centers around a combination plot of 'Fluff' and 'Lust' between the two main characters. It was first coined by the author 'Triospleasure' while describing a short story 'fanfic' by the author 'Elaborationlove' on Since its brief mention, it has grown in increasing popularity. Alternate forms of this word are; 'Flustyness' 'Flustyish' 'Angsty-Flust' and 'Flustmantic'.

This example sentence was used by 'thebonnybunny' on was so friggen flusty, I love it!

Religious fic 

Also called "conversion fic", these are stories in which the primary character or characters experience an emotional crisis and adopt religious beliefs not mentioned in canon -- almost invariably those of the writer. These stories are often extremely OOC and have little to do with canon, as when Harry Potter suddenly abandons the wizarding world on being told that all magic is Satanic in origin, or when the central character in Sailor Moon becomes an evangelical Christian after a two-minute conversation with a perfect stranger.

Smut 

Light, tongue-in-cheek term used to describe pornographic-centered content. Mostly interchangeable with PWP.

Songfic 

This is a genre in which an author takes an existing song and uses the lyrics to generate the theme of his or her story. Songfics are usually one-shots though there are exceptions. The title of a songfic is usually the name of the song featured in the story, but the title may use specific lyrics from a song or it may be an alternative naming for a song or it may not have anything to do with the song at all.

The format of these stories is usually an alternation between song lyrics and narrative with the placement of the lyrics corresponding with the pace of the story. Sometimes however the writer will just copy and paste the song's lyrics at either the beginning or the end of the fanfic.


End file.
